sleep just to dream of you
by Trylan Aire
Summary: She had put up a fight, a damned good one. Yet she was raw, inexperience, rash, far too emotional for her own good. Tendrils of flames shot from her body, water slashing through the air, earth shattering beneath her steady feet *Makorra*


**I'm bored. Boredom= Korra fanfiction. I swear, I'm _addicted. _Its not healthy. This one is angst-y though…**

**Jian is my character, he's just a made up person in the Avatar World. :3 **

**The song is Missing by Evanescence**

**Title:** sleep just to dream of you

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **She was going to be gone soon, and she would be _safe. _With the Spirits. Her eyes closed. Almost.

…**..**

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something_

….

Korra had always been fond of the color red. It was bold, bright, the color of fire- the element she thrived in and relied on. It was the color of the scarf Mako wore around his neck. It was the color Pabu's fur was, and she couldn't remember how many times she had run her fingers through his soft fur. Crimson, scarlet, beautiful, rich, _powerful. _

Yet this color pooling around her body, soaking through the pale blue fabric of her top, _staining_ her palms. She gagged, retching as the stench of copper and pure blood invaded her senses. She staggered forward, arms and legs giving out on her as she collapsed into her own scarlet fluids. It stuck to her face, layering over her as if it were her skin.

"Agni…" she choked out, squeezing her eyes yet still seeing red. She rolled onto her back, forcing her eyes open. The sky was red. A dull, cloudy, murky red that was created solely from the ash and smoke and fire that had risen into the sky and created every particle of her being. Fire. Fire. Mako.

The firebender was safe, she had made sure. He was hidden, chi blocked and unconscious, hidden beneath the city in the Sato mansion. Bolin was with him as well, and even the Sato girl, Asami, was beneath her home. Asami had known, of course. She had stared at Korra with stunning green eyes as the Avatar explained her plan. "I'm not going to let him- _you all _get hurt." And Asami had agreed without a word of argument. The Sato girl had seen the pain in Korra's cyan blue eyes, the real, raw _emotion. _

When Korra had come to the Mansion, where they had been hiding for weeks, she wore a grim smile on her lips. She wrapped her arms around Bolin, squeezing him tightly and kissing the top of Pabu's downy fur. The earthbender had hugged back, confused. She turned to Mako, throwing her arms around him. Tears pooled in her eyes and she shook them away. No. She would not cry. Mako clumsily hugged her back. And she backed away. "I'm sorry." She sighed, before lunging at the brothers and striking them with her fingertips. Asami had taught her the pressure points, in which she had learned from her self defense classes. The boys fell to their knees, swiftly losing consciousness. She met Mako's steady glare, his lips parted, as he sunk to the ground.

Korra turned to Asami. "Take care of them." She pleaded. Asami nodded. The girls embraced one another, bender and non bender brought together to protect a boy. "Good luck, Korra."

Korra nodded, her eyes sweeping over her friends once. She had run from the Mansion, leaving the three alone. She had run into the center of a War. Benders and non benders lay on the street, crumpled bodies, scarlet liquid seeping into her boots. That's when the Equalists attacked. She had put up a fight, a damned good one. Yet she was raw, inexperience, rash, far too emotional for her own good. Tendrils of flames shot from her body, water slashing through the air, earth shattering beneath her steady feet.

Amon was powerful, as he drove his fingers into her skin, prodding at her chi, trying to _break_ her. She had blocked him, keeping him away as much as she could. Korra's breath had quickened for a split second, eyes dilating in fear as the masked man's fingers dug into her midriff. She crumpled, the final blow delivered.

He stood over her. The Avatar's blood dirtied his coat, and he slipped it off, laying it on top of her. "You won't last the night." His gravelly voice had said. And she knew it was true. He walked away, leaving her amidst the destruction and flames.

She hadn't allowed herself to cry. The tears, she knew, would clear away the crimson fluids and grime. She wanted the blood. She wanted the World to know how she died, why she died. She wanted to be remembered as the broken Avatar, the little Southern watertribe girl who was struck down by a simple nonbender. She wanted to _die_.

Her throat constricted, and she swallowed thickly. She tasted the blood on her lips. She deserved the pain. And it was almost over. She was going to be gone soon, and she would be _safe. _With the Spirits. Her eyes closed. Almost.

"Korra!"

Her fingertips ignited with foreign warmth. Her eyes clumsily opened, eyelids suddenly much too heavy. "Korra, _what did you do_?" She saw red. Crimson spread over, wrapped around an Angel's neck. "Korra, look at me, _please._" She was looking at him. He was a distorted Angel. Her own personal Heaven. "Mako?" she asked hesitantly. "It's me, Korra. I'm right here." His fingers intertwined with hers. "Is it bad?" she mumbled, hardly understanding her garbled voice. His eyes lowered to her body. Her legs were mangled, cut, oozing scarlet, and twisted in odd angles. He midriff was slashed, purple and black bruises coloring the soft brown. And her face, her beautiful face. Her lips were chapped, dried blood coating them. Red scratches ran over her face, a particularly gnarly one ran from her chin up her cheek, over her eyelid. Minor cuts marred the rest. Her back ponytail was free, ponytail holders loose and nearly off. She was _beautiful_.

"Korra…it's not good." He admitted. "_Oh_." She exhaled. "B-But you're going to be alright, I _promise_." He gently squeezed her hand. The Avatar frowned. "Don't do that Mako. And Mako, I need you to promise me something." She began.

"Korra, I'll try." He whispered hoarsely. "First, I want you to grow up, marry Asami. Name a daughter after me." Mako began to protest, but the Avatar went on, "And when they find the new Avatar, I want you to teach him firebending. And I want Bolin to teach him earthbending."

"Korra, we can't think about that right now." He said, slightly harshly. The Avatar smiled. "We _need_ to think about this right now." She insisted. "Korra, just-don't give up, alright? You're going to fine. Tenzin will be here soon, and he'll take you back, and you'll be safe."

"Mako, you need to stop, you need to and be realistic." She said. The Avatar cracked a smile. "It's strange, I'm being the sensible one." She pointed out. Mako couldn't help but smile. She cringed suddenly, blood pooling from her mouth. Korra rolled onto her side, ignoring the stabbing pain she felt as the gravel dug into her open wounds. She spat blood. It was only then that she allowed herself to cry. Tears intermingled with the dry blood and crusted dirt on her face. She rolled over, and Mako gently lifted her upwards, cradling her. "Korra, don't- don't _please._"

He was begging for her life. He remembered doing so when a firebender murdered his Parents. He had begged, tears falling, golden eyes wide. "Please don't kill us!" he had gasped, as the man loomed over his little brother and him.

And he was begging once more. Begging for her to stay with him, to stay alive and be with him. Korra's breathing was desperately shallow, and her chest heaved with each breath. "City boy…" her eyes rose to meet his. "Tell Korra Junior about me, alright?" she whispered. She winced slightly. "Leave this bit out, though. Don't let her know I was a failure."

"You're not a _failure_." He hissed, hugging her close to the warmth of his body. He felt her lips on his collarbone, and felt them curve into a smile. "Alright, Mr. Hat Trick, alright." She whispered. "Korra." He breathed, pressing his nose and lips into her hair, inhaling. She smelled like burning wood, yet with a hint of her own scent: snow, powdery and clean.

He held her until Tenzin pried her away from him, sweeping her away to the tombs in which Avatar Aang lay. She was settled atop a marble table. Healers cleaned her, sewed her cuts, and tended her injuries. It wouldn't do any good. Tenzin had arrived three hours too late.

Mako stood in the courtyard, his clothing marred with the Avatar's blood. He examined himself in the mirror, hours later. He pulled back the collar of his shirt. The Avatar's lips stained his throat, painted in blood.

For the first time in years, Mako cried.

…**.**

Five years later, Mako found the next Avatar, a little earthbender peasant named Jian. A mop of ruddy brown hair lay atop his head, his skin coated with dirt and grunge. And his eyes, they were a brilliant jade green, wide and innocent and _familiar._

Following the discovery of five year old Avatar Jian, little Korra was born, with the ability to firebend.

It seemed like destiny when she and the Avatar married twenty years later.

…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Though I'd die to know you love me  
_**…..**

**Done. So, the first part was awful to write Poor Korra. **

**But Mako gets married to Asami, because Korra told him to. Mako and Asami have a baby girl, and name her Korra.**

**As fate would have it, she married the new Avatar later on.**

**Geddit? :3**

**Korra Junior-Firebender**

**Jian-Avatar**

**Reversed Makorra!**


End file.
